Squirt guns have long been known in the prior art. Such squirt guns usually include a hollow housing fashioned in the shape of a rifle or pistol, the housing adapted to hold water or other liquid. A trigger on the housing is typically connected to a pump built into the housing, movement of the trigger causing a small amount of water to be forced outwardly through a nozzle in the barrel. However, squirt guns which utilize a pump-type trigger suffer from the drawback that the pressure which ejects the water from the squirt gun is limited to that which can be attained by a single stroke or pull on the trigger. Thus, the shooting range of the pump type squirt gun is quite limited. Further, such pump action type squirt guns lack realism.
Newer developments in the squirt gun art utilize compressed gas to assist in forcing greater quantities of liquid out from the squirt gun to greater distances. One method of injecting compressed gas into the hollow housing of the gun is in the use of a removable cartridge of compressed gas. Other versions of compressed-air type squirt guns utilize manually actuated hand pumps which will introduce air into the housing and compress the air by pumping action. While both such squirt guns have a longer range, the pressure maintained in the housing must be replenished by pumping or the use of an additional cartridge of compressed gas. Furthermore, the use of compressed gas requires at least some space within the hollow housing into which the gas may be compressed so as to force the water out of the nozzle. This limits the amount of liquid which may be inserted in the squirt gun.
Squirt guns with electrically powered pumps are also known. However, such devices require batteries, or another power source, which must be frequently replaced.
Problems common to all pump-type squirt guns reside in their use of complicated pump mechanisms with many parts. Not only are such mechanisms expensive, but they are also prone to breakage during use.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger-actuated squirt gun capable of propelling liquid a long distance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved squirt gun which does not require the use of compressed gas or pump mechanisms.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a long range trigger-actuated squirt gun with very few moving parts.
Still another object is to provide a squirt gun which is simple in operation, economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.